sproutpediafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Justin and Sarah-Jane from CBeebies/Sproutlets
Sproutlets How many do you know? *MICHAEL (Aidan Fretz): Mia's younger brother; he is Malaysian. *MIA (Mia Strong): Michael's older sister; like Michael, she is Malaysian. *REBECCA (Nichole Tabio) *TONY (Max Schultz): The younger brother of Robert. *FIONA (Cerrie Fretz): The smartest kid in all of Sprout Land. *NIKKI (Delaney Lamb): Erika's slightly-one-year-older sister who is in 4th grade; she is one of Tim's music students. *BRIAN (Brobee Eana): Marie's older brother who wears glasses. He has a secret talent: doing magic tricks. *DALE (Dale Rodrequis): A grade-school boy who loves roller-skating with Chica and Star, and playing soccer with Jason, David, and Kenny. *ROBERT (Dillon Metoyer): The older brother of Tony. *JOEY (Ella Fretz): A little girl who spreads smiles to all young children, especially when it comes to putting silly toppings on waffles by request from the Wiggles. *KATIE (Emily Michelle Metoyer): Another student of Tim, she is a outgoing girl with a musical taste. *STEPHANIE (Emmy Smith): A student of Kevin, she loves to dance. She has a best friend named May. *MAY (Erica O'Barr): Another student of Kevin, she and Stephanie are great friends and love to dance together. She also knows how to play musical instruments, such as the piano, the violin and the flute. *ERIKA (Gracie Cavaco): Nikki's younger sister who is in 2nd grade. *SHARON (Gracie Lamb): The younger sister of Chloe. They both often attend grade school together. *JASON (Daniel Yeung): Dale's older brother. He often plays soccer with his friends, Dale, David and Nathan. *CHRIS (Garrison Raine): A boy who plays basketball and joins a band with his friends at school. *HERMIONE (Gillian Anderton): A beautiful grade-school girl who is loud, bossy, and likes playing games with her best friend Amy. * DAVID (Nick Rega): The older brother of Amy. He enjoys playing soccer with his school team - which includes Jason, Dale and Kenny. *CHLOE (Hallee Fernley): A girl who attends grade school and is Sharon's older sister. *RYAN (Ryan Fretz): A redheaded girl who has a boy's name. *AMY (Holland Baum): The younger sister of David. She is loud, bossy, and likes playing games with her best friend, Hermione. *JOANNA (Indy Alter): Another student of Tim, as well as the older sister of Kenny, she loves to learn new songs and wind down for bed. *DEVEN (Deven Silvestrini): The younger sister of Tiffany and John (as well as the youngest of the 3); she is South African. *TIFFANY (Alizeah Silvestrini): The older sister of Deven and John (as well as the eldest of the 3); she is South African. *MARIE (Kate Sneddon): Brian's little sister who loves unicorns, kittens, and princesses. *JOHN (Barry Silvestrini): The brother of Deven and Tiffany; he is also South African, like his sisters. *SAMANTHA (Meygen Nakamura): A spunky girl who loves to draw; she later took pottery as a young teen. (She joins the SSU Hosts in late 2015-2017.) *KENNY (Kenny Adamson): Joanna's younger brother, who has an interest in superheroes and plays soccer with Jason, Dale, and David. Category:Blog posts